


RWBY - Potential Story Ideas

by UnknownEnforcer



Series: RWBY Story Ideas [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Faunus Jaune Arc, Fluff, Harem, Lemons, Lime, Maledom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer
Summary: Since I have so many Harry Potter stories saved up/in the creation, I thought, why not perhaps try to expand upon the stuff that I do, and expand into different Fandoms.x/xJust a small round up on potential story ideas for the RWBY series. I will allow you guys to help me to see if you will be interested in it or not, plus, you guys can also decide on the kinks/fetishes that the women will have.You can be as depraved as you want, I am a very open person.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Everyone, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Story Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151900
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Jaune Arc - Breeding Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join this discord, feel free to!
> 
> Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE

**So, because I have so many Harry Potter ideas coming up and in the making, I decided to why not expand the horizons, expand into different Fandoms and hopefully give them something that they will enjoy, so here I am. Trying my best to see if you guys will be interested in some of the stories in which I post here, and if they are well recieved, then they will be created into the future.**

**Although, let me clarify, these stories will be left up to you if they will be further developed! If they are well recieved, then they will be created. If not, well, they will not be created. Simple as that.**

**Just to be clear, most, if not ALL of these stories will be Harem stories, and they will ALL most likely feature Jaune Arc as the main character. Sorry for those that don't like him, but I can say that I like him.**

**Enough of that, let us get into the first idea!**

* * *

**Potential Story Idea - 1**

**Title;** Jaune Arc - Breeding Stallion

**Summary;** After having a run-in with Beacon Academy’s very own Glynda  Goodwitch , Jaune Arc, the well equipped Stallion Faunus is accepted into Beacon Academy, although, his main goal is not to become a hunter. It’s him wanting to gain a harem of breeding bitches. 

**Pairing** \- Jaune x Harem

 **Kinks/Fetishes/Tags;** Maledom, Breeding, Harem, Mindbreak, Musk, Porn w/out Plot, Equine Penis/Large Cock, Stallion Faunus Jaune

 **Planned girls for the Harem;** Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet, Neo and Glynda

 **Notes;** I was originally offered this story from DesuVult123! However, he has let me know that someone else might've taken it, but still has allowed me to place my own spin to it!

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked the idea that I had, so let me know if you want to see it in the far future. Remember, all votes count, and it will be the majority wins.**

**If you guys like this idea, give me a small list of kinks/fetishes that each girl should have! This is mainly to spice it up, and give each girl thier own little flair to make it a little less dull if this story does get into the making. Feel free to drop anything, I am a relatively open man! The only things that I will NOT DO are; Vomit Play and Yaoi.**


	2. Place your ideas down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this won't be a massive priority, but I want to see what kind of ideas that you come up with for RWBY stories! I want to get into the RWBY smut side of things, so having you guys give some ideas of your own, with pairings, kinks/fetishes, and all of that jazz.

**Now, this won't be a massive priority, but I want to see what kind of ideas that you come up with for RWBY stories! I want to get into the RWBY smut side of things, so having you guys give some ideas of your own, with pairings, kinks/fetishes, and all of that jazz. It can be AU where Jaune is a Faunus, anything really, it will be fun to have a read of what you guys think of.**

**I would like to be well thought out, and detailed, so it makes things easier to come back to incase I ever get the need in the future to attempt these.**

**.x.**

**Stuff that I won't do, no matter what; Yaoi or Vomit Play, other than that, it is all on the cards, I am a very open person when it comes to these things. So, do let me know!**


End file.
